


you've got me thinkin' (way too much)

by aviatordame



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Pre-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame
Summary: Princess Zelda seeks advice from an older, wiser Princess.  Aware of the young Royal's frustrations, Lady Mipha offers whatever guidance she can offer.[Mipha/Zelda; pre-Breath of the Wild]
Relationships: Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	you've got me thinkin' (way too much)

All the legends are wrong.

If Princess Zelda has to hear another story about how an ancestor of hers saved Hyrule Kingdom, she will explode. _Good for her_ , she thinks. _But, I’m not her_. How much she wishes the Council, and even her own father, would acknowledge that fact. The amount of pressure placed upon the young Princess would devastate anybody. To add insult to injury, a Royal Knight has been appointed to stay by her side every day to ensure her safety. He is young, younger than her, and powerful. 

_Better than me_. Zelda wants to hate him. He is the representation of her failure. The world waits, hoping the Princess will eventually discover how to access her Godly force, and the wait just never seems to end. The days are growing darker, Ganon’s destruction is brewing ever nearer, and the Hylian Princess is still _incompetent_. She studies, practices her swordsmanship, prays, wonders _what am I doing incorrect? Why can’t I do this? How is it that a reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia can be so **useless** , and **stupid**?_ Zelda loathes the position she is in, and loathes _herself_ for what she cannot do.

Zelda carries a fury everywhere she goes. It is an ugly rage she holds for herself, and yet it is directed at those who are simply trying to help her. Link, her Royal Knight, has been subject to her unfair abuse. To her frustration, Link doesn’t answer back, or snap. He just _takes_ it, and she wishes he would lash out. At the very least it would be comforting to know she isn’t the only one losing her mind. But, he _is_ stronger than she. He is calmer, somehow, and whatever grief he possesses, Link doesn’t show it. He’s one of those kinds of people who can bottle everything in, whereas Zelda helplessly erupts.

If she isn’t able to access her powers, then she can fight another way. Zelda could ask Link for advice on how to wield a blade, however she’s too proud. Besides, Link reports directly to her father, so she isn’t entirely sure if Link would have to ask for the King’s permission in order to teach her. Zelda doesn't want her father knowing her motives, so considers who else she can trust to give her advice. There is Urbosa, but Zelda has taken so much of her time recently, she would simply feel guilty for taking more. 

_Well_ , she thinks, _There is Mipha_.

However Mipha prefers spears over swords. Then again, she wasn’t chosen Champion for no reason. While Mipha is exceptional with a spear, she must know _something_ about sword fighting. Zelda has only learnt the very basics, and although Mipha is also a Princess, the Zora expect their Royalty to be exceptionally skilled in battle. Their rules and culture are different, especially when it comes to what a woman can and can’t do. Whatever the case, it would be good to get away for a short while, and Zora’s Domain always carries a strange, spiritual calmness about it. 

Sneaking out of the Castle is a tricky manoeuvre, especially when trying to avoid Link. Zelda has done this before, though, and while Link is brilliant as a swordsman, he’s also incredibly dim at times. She escapes unnoticed, riding her stead in the direction of Zora’s Domain. It takes roughly an hour to reach there, and the Zora guards at the entrance welcome her. Leaving her horse with the guards, word of Zelda’s presence is sent to their Princess. Zelda doesn’t have to wait long for Mipha to appear.

As expected, the Zora wears her blue Champion garb, her spear strapped to her back. She looks concerned as she walks over to Zelda. To be fair, it is unusual for the Hylian Princess to visit, especially alone. Mipha blinks, confused to discover Link is absent. 

‘Is everything all right? Forgive me: I wasn’t expecting you.’

‘I never arranged to be here,’ Zelda says. ‘I deliberately came alone.’ She realises a few of the Zora are not-so-subtly eavesdropping their conversation. ‘Can we talk somewhere a little more private?’

Mipha nods. ‘Of course. Come with me.’

Guiding the Hylian Princess out of the Domain, Mipha escorts her towards the Lanayru Great Spring. This area could not be more secluded, and Zelda is relieved to be out of the spotlight for once. However, she didn’t come here for the peace and quiet. 

She isn’t entirely sure if any of this is a good idea. Plus, she’s worried Mipha may advise Zelda to learn from Link instead. Zelda is fully aware how close Link and Mipha are, so it wouldn’t surprise her if Mipha recommended her friend’s prowess. 

‘How are you, Princess?’ Mipha asks, her voice soft and pleasant.

Zelda wishes she was as calm as Mipha. The Zora _is_ considerably older, though. She’s more worldly; experienced more, seen more. Perhaps better suited for the role of Queen one day than Zelda. Zelda isn’t _jealous_ of Mipha, but there are qualities she has which Zelda wishes she had too. In fact, Mipha can appear _delicate_ , which has always stumped Zelda. She believes the stories that Mipha is a strong warrior, yet she has never witnessed that side of her before.

Unsheathing the blade she brought with her, Zelda eyes it cautiously, then glances at an unfazed Mipha.

‘I may not be able to access my powers –– _yet_. I can still make myself useful, though, and I will. Unfortunately, in order to do this, I need you to help me.’

‘Why seek me, when you have a talented swordsman at your disposal?’

Zelda can’t be sure if she’s being _mocked_. ‘I don’t want his advice.’ She lowers the sword. ‘Will you help?’

‘Yes,’ Mipha folds her arms. ‘I must warn you: I doubt I’ll be able to teach you much, as your choice of weapon is different from mine.’

‘It still hurts. That’s good enough.’

‘Very well.’ Mipha drops her gaze to Zelda’s feet. ‘What position will you adopt? Remember, you want to maintain as much balance as possible. You’ll be surprised how heavy the impact is when someone strikes. It can throw you off your feet, and, before you know it, you’re dead.’ It’s almost unnerving how nonchalante Mipha is about the whole thing. ‘Balance is everything.’

Zelda guesses her feet should be shoulder-width apart. Mipha comes round, and assists in straightening Zelda’s posture, ensuring strength is at her core. While they are wielding different weapons, the basics are relatively the same. Mipha teaches clearly, and patiently. She invites Zelda to question anything she is saying, and Mipha happily repeats instructions which weren’t initially transparent. 

Placing her hands behind her back, Mipha tells Zelda to strike.

Stunned, Zelda wonders if she’s gone mad. However, she obeys. Effortlessly, Mipha swerves out of the way, hands still behind her back. She urges Zelda to try again. Zelda is a little hesitant whenever she strikes, which makes it easy for Mipha to move out of the way in time. Zelda needs that confidence to fight with power. However, that confidence won’t come unless she discovers it for herself. 

Mipha knows just how difficult it is as a beginner. While she was fortunate to start young, she does sympathise with Zelda’s tremendously stressful position, and so will do anything to help her. She is curious as to why Zelda didn’t turn to Link, but her instead. 

‘Swing that blade like you _want_ to hurt me.’

Then, to Mipha’s astonishment, Zelda does.

All of that anger and frustration bursts, and Mipha is relieved. _Finally_. 

She is very aware of Zelda’s inner turmoil, and hoped it would all come out one way or another. Zelda’s strikes are with so much force and certainty, and it’s amazing how quickly the Princess has learnt. However, she’s no way near the level she wants to be at yet. 

When Mipha claims possession of her spear, Zelda is taken completely off guard. She is so _quick_ , Zelda doesn’t see it happen. Because the next thing she knows she’s on her back, sword hurled somewhere, and Mipha’s spear pointed down at her neck. Gasping, Zelda looks up at the Zora Princess, only to find her grinning. It’s a rare sight to see Mipha look so, well, savage. 

‘Shall we try again, Princess?’

That’s when Zelda realises Mipha _isn’t_ mocking her. If anything, it’s more of a salute; a comradery. They’re both Royalty, with so many lives depending on them. They both share the responsibility of saviour, representing and saving their people. And while Mipha may be older than Zelda, they are both terrified for what the future brings; whether they will survive or not.

Zelda reaches for her blade, and whacks Mipha’s spear out of the way. Jumping to her feet, she positions herself appropriately so as not to slip or fall. Zelda watches Mipha closely, and can’t help but feel a tad nervous. Mipha swivels the spear in her hand, and it’s almost close to _showing off_. Is Mipha teasing her, or trying to impress her? Or simply distracting her from the fact Zelda can strike _now_ ––

An almighty _clang_ nearly defeans Zelda’s ears as their weapons meet. Zelda smiles a little, excited, and goes in for the kill, but, suddenly, Mipha completely takes control. Zelda underestimated just how strong and fast Mipha is. She is tiny, but, due to her species and day-to-day activities, Mipha is more muscly than she looks. How she is able to so gracefully avoid the point of Zelda’s blade _without even trying_ , the spear feeling like a ton as she hits, jabs, knocks Zelda off her feet again.

‘Keep going. Don’t give up. You can beat me.’

Surely she’s lying. Mipha is just trying to make Zelda feel better.

‘I _know_ you can do this.’

This is what Zelda has always needed.

Encouragement. 

Positive reinforcement that, _yes_ , she _can_ do this.

They may just be words. But they react like thunder in Zelda’s heart. She thinks of Link, how he has given his life in order to save hers; her father, who loves his daughter so dearly, he is traumatised at the amount of responsibility placed on her; Urbosa, the closest she has to a mother, loving her unconditionally, willing to go to the ends of the earth for her. And they could all die, because of Zelda. Zelda has so much love and hope to give, and the world just crumbles around her. 

She thinks of those she must protect. And that, just because she hasn’t fulfilled the role she was meant to play––she is _still_ Princess Zelda, guardian of her people; a legendary soldier. 

At least she is _trying_. 

Zelda, to her amazement, suddenly has the upper-hand. 

All of that anger, frustration, love. She fights, and she fights like the Goddess she truly is. Magnificent and terrifying. Mipha is more than capable of defending herself from Zelda’s attacks, but she’s astonished where this focus has come from. Foolishly, she lets her guard down due to her shock, and Zelda trips her up, causing the Zora Princess to fall back. 

Before she’s able to catch a breath, Zelda is over her, blade to her neck, and she’s won.

‘Amazing, Zelda,’ Mipha breathes, smiling. ‘That was just from _one_ lesson, too.’

Zelda is just as surprised as Mipha. She helps the Zora Princess back to her feet. ‘Thank you. And sorry: I don’t know what came over me there.’

‘I think you know more than you think,’ Mipha says gently. ‘I must say, it is a sight to behold, watching you fight.’

In fact, Zelda moves just as well as somebody else she knows.

‘Thank you.’ Even though she appreciates them, Zelda always struggles to accept compliments. Dragging a hand through her hair, she takes a few steps back. ‘May we go again?’ Perhaps it’s good stress relief, or a good distraction; perhaps Zelda is enjoying herself. Perhaps, despite everything, there is a thrill in proving to the Zora Princess she’s a fighter too. And watching Mipha use that spear is… _exciting_. It’s confusing whatever Zelda is feeling, but all she knows is she wants to go again.

Taking a hold of her spear, Mipha is slightly concerned Zelda might exhaust herself. 

‘We may.’

This time around, Mipha doesn’t go easy on her, and that’s exactly what Zelda wants. She wants this to be a challenge. She wants this to be as real as possible. She wants Mipha to strike and hurt. For once, she would like somebody not to skip around her _just because she’s a Princess_. Yes, she is a Princess, but she is a warrior too. And, of all people, Mipha should understand that.

When the point of Mipha’s spear cuts Zelda’s cheek, one of them gasps. Zelda isn’t sure. Yet she won’t let the impact stop her. Bloodied, Zelda moves, grabbing the helm of Mipha’s spear, her sword threateningly close to Mipha’s chest. The Zora is more experienced, though, and dodges, forcefully yanking her spear out of Zelda’s possession. Before Zelda can try again, Mipha manages to grab her wrist, stopping her from fighting further. Zelda, out of breath, and her face sore, looks at her.

In order to cease the fight, Mipha has had to step in incredibly close. The Zora Princess can see the jagged wound where her spear cut through Zelda’s cheek. The blood, fresh and pouring, coats the right side of Zelda’s beautiful face, staining her gorgeous, blonde hair. Zelda looks daring, torn, a damaged soul; something wonderful and lovely. A fighter. 

Zelda doesn’t know why she does it, but she wants to do it.

She reaches up and kisses Mipha’s mouth. 

And it feels, _she feels_ , so soft and warm. Intoxicating. Zelda could fall into her, sink into her, lose herself in her. _Oh_. It makes her blood burn, heart soar; feels as if the earth they stand on has disappeared. It’s almost as thrilling as their fight; more so. No––no, this is _nothing_ like their fight. Because this is too tender. This is too intimate, too gentle. 

What it makes Zelda feel is _calm_.

What Mipha makes her feel is solace. An interval in the chaos. 

Mipha is not afraid of Zelda’s title, nor does she admire it. They are both crushed by the weight of responsibility. They understand that from each other. Which means, every now and again, they can let go in front of the other. 

Kissing her is like sanity.

A release. 

A moment in which the world ceases. 

When Zelda retreats, she lowers her blade. Mipha smiles, ‘You’re very sweet.’ 

A warmth caresses Zelda’s injured cheek, and she realises Mipha is healing her. It’s a funny sensation; slightly itchy; it feels a little like water. Mipha ensures there is no scar, and once Zelda has wiped away the blood, she will be good as new. 

‘I’m not sure where that came from either,’ Zelda says.

‘I have no idea what you’re referring to,’ Mipha replies. Zelda twitches a smile. Perhaps it’s best they keep what happened back there between themselves. Not that Zelda intends on sharing anything of today. ‘I trust I will be seeing you again soon, Princess?’

‘Soon,’ Zelda confirms, sheathing her blade. ‘Definitely.’

After all, it would be rude of her to refuse.


End file.
